


Trick or Treat

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Somehow, it had come down to him and Tony taking the kids trick or treating. Maybe, if it wasn’t Halloween night, one of them might have been okay to watch four kids at once but with Halloween came a special set of challenges.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilmaKins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/gifts).

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> For Wilma since I got the idea for this from you. Also In a no powered verses where all these characters are still superheros in the comics but not in real life. I'm going to be real with you, this was like... pulling teeth, I'm in caffiene withdrawal but it's done it's finally done. 
> 
> Day 7 - Trick or Treating

Somehow, it had come down to him and Tony taking the kids trick or treating. Maybe, if it wasn’t Halloween night, one of them might have been okay to watch four kids at once but with Halloween came a special set of challenges.

Steve had volunteered, whereas Tony had been more roped into the ordeal. As Steve knew it, he was rather close with Peter especially, but knew of the others, just not as well as Steve did since he babysit with fair regularity. He knew Tony from school, and admittedly wasn’t looking forward to it, he and Tony hadn’t exactly had many instances to see each other yet with two completely different fields of studies, only because some of their friend groups happened to overlap.

So if Peter liked him, really a very pure kid, it was probably going to be fine. On the other hand, Peter really liked science too, and Tony was good with science, so maybe that was why Peter liked Tony so much in the first place rather than him actually being a decent person.

Maybe it was rude to judge Tony so harshly, but he knew Halloween night was especially precious to children so he didn’t want anything to happen that could ruin that.

They had texted before with Tony promising to pick up MJ and Peter while he had Ned and Flash which was probably for the best. Steve knew Peter and Flash had something of a rivalry going on, so he’d have to pay special mind to that today ensuring nothing went too far and it stayed friendly.

The idea of candy and spooky should put the rivalry on hold for a night.

Tony had just came into view, he was letting MJ hold his hand who dressed as a girl with pigtails and a dark dress and even had a headless doll before Steve connected the dots to Wednesday Addams belatedly, and Tony was in Tony’s arm with a red and black costume that Steve was pretty sure was Spider-man.

Steve muttered on his breath, sensing a fight given what Flash’s costume had been.

“Hey, no fair! You don’t get to be Spider-man!” Flash said, in his anger pulling away from Steve’s hand as he stomped in his Night Monkey costume. Steve had known somehow that was connected to Spider-man but not quite how but enough to know it was an issue.

“Well, not much is known about Night Monkey, right? Hasn’t really came up, and there’s always different continuity, you both should be able to be the same thing right? Haven’t there been plenty of mantles worn by more than one person.” Tony pointed out helpfully.

Steve was surprised that had been actually helpful. “Right, like Captain America mantle has been worn by many people and all them have been important. You two are lucky, that you won’t get mistaken for each other.”

“Well….” The argument seemed to be disappearing from Flash. “Okay.”

“So… how about that candy?” MJ asked, clearing the air.

“Candy sounds nice.” Ned nodded, having dressed up as one of the Star Wars characters. Luke, if Steve remembered right, he still had some cultural gaps in his mind that were slowly being erased bit by bit since he hadn’t to understand what the kids were talking.

Or just let them tell him what going on, seemingly happy for the interest in their lives and being allowed to talk so long and uninterrupted for.

“So let’s get started. I did some additional research on Peter’s research which I know you all helped with as well by noting what adults you saw buy what, and what they’ve bought in recent years so we should be hitting the houses that gives out the most candy.”

The sound of resonating cheers was hard not to smile about. Steve could see now that Tony was actually good with kids.

“And don’t worry if your buckets get to heavy or overflow since Steve is Captain America tonight he’ll have the strength to carry it for you.”

Steve had been too sickly as a child to take part in Halloween. By the time, he had been able to mostly claw away from his more serious health problems and into something resembling a function human being he’d been consider too old to trick or treat. He had only really ended up buying a costume the first time he had volunteered to take kids trick or treating and only at the behest of a costume store employee’s recommendation that he choose Captain America since the resemblance was rather striking.

In regards to that, Steve wasn’t quite sure if Tony’s costume was merely a coincidence, or intentional as he had chosen to go as Iron Man. It was possible one of the kids could have told him, Steve had worn the costume more than once because he was frugal and couldn’t do that whole buy a new costume every year and often didn’t have the spare time to craft one either even if he knew how to do a few things. Or it could be since Tony was also a comics fan that he just so happened to like Iron Man thus dressed as him.

The LED arc reactor light was a nice touch and Steve didn’t need to be told that Tony had made it himself given his major in electrical engineering.

“Also Iron Man has super strength in the armor, so he can help too.” Steve reminded, all the kids but MJ cheered who just looked contemplative as she looked between him and Tony.

Steve wondered what she was thinking, but it was gone a moment later and they were off to the first house after Tony finally let Peter down to walk on his own feet.

Things went well for a while, Tony had Peter and MJ on either side of them holding their hands while they walked the streets but had free reign when it was up the steps to someone’s house, the same thing he repeated with Ned and Flash.

The candy made the kids in a giddy mood and all earlier tensions seemed forgotten.

There was a tingle in the back of his throat that was a sign of something being wrong as a cold wind blew rustling a few more colored leaves to drop to the ground underneath the street lamps. That was when Steve noticed it in the distance, there was a bubbling cauldron with smoke coming out of it, and well his asthma that he never quite had gotten over didn’t respond well to it.

He had never really mentioned it around the kids before, never wanting to keep his eyes off of them for that long and he could bear how it irritated his throat or the thereafter days where he had a lingering cough.

“Wait, you have asthma right?” Tony asked, looking at Steve. “Is that going to bother you? I know you complain about it when people are smoking on campus.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, he honestly hadn’t expected Tony to have paid that much attention to him. “It’s fine.”

“You always had a cough after Halloween.” MJ pointed out.

Peter and Ned agreed in sync, with Peter especially looking heartbroken.

“So it’s okay if you lie, but we’re not supposed to?” Flash asked.

“Kid’s got a point, Steve.” Tony had the audacity to smirk. “I’m sure Steve feels real bad about it, but he probably only did it to not hurt your feelings and make sure you all stayed safe, so it’s not the worse reason he could have lied, but you’re right it is a little unfair.”

Steve hated to be put on the spot like this, with five sets of eyes peering back at him but he conceded. “Right, I’m sorry. That was wrong of me. I hope you all can come to forgive me.”

There were mutters of agreement.

“Right, now that’s settled I’ll take you all to the house with the dry ice while Steve stays here.” Tony smiled, looking very happy as four children surrounding him up the driveway.

Tony looked good with kids, on top of being good with them… Steve had probably just misjudged him to begin with. Maybe next year they could do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
